Psychics
History Saying psychics just "appeared" is rather inaccurate, but saying they've been around all the time is also inaccurate. Psychic recordings date far back in time, some true and some false, most of them false. In prior times, psychics preferred to conceal their abilities to live a normal life, though in more modern times where they've been popping up more frequently, they're simply another odd group in the melting pot of life. The usage and power of a psychic varies depending on the mental strength and will of said psychic, though some are simply born more naturally powerful than others. For the most part, psychics are just normal people, though some companies have attempted to recreate the abilities psychics have with technology artificially stimulating the brain in the same manner. The abilities of the psychic are many, though are recorded and known to many who take the time and effort to study them. Some overlap each other oddly, one power giving the same benefit as another would. Psychic abilities are not something someone may gain. It's something born into a set group of people, manifesting immediately, or later on in life. While some psychics are born more innately powerful than others, training with one's mental abilities can easily solve this. Types Psychics can primary be split up into three different categories. Natural Psychics that are born naturally with the latent abilities of the mind. Some acquire them at birth, some have them activated much later on in life. Their power largely varies, some being innately more powerful while others need to get better through training. Natural Psychics typically have 3 to 5 abilities present, more than that being considered extremely rare if not non-existent entirely. Artificial Psychics that are made through technological implants in the mind, forcibly awakening the latent potential inside a being. Usually, forcibly awakening this has quite the adverse effects if pushed to severe levels. Artificial psychics vary in power in extremes, the technology hardly ever being balanced right. They either have a various amount of abilities, ranging to 12 at max, but are less than mediocre with them. Either that, or have a small amount of abilities, usually one to three, and are extremely skilled in using them. Abnormal People with unique psychic powers that do not fall under any of the listed 20 recorded abilities, their own abilities not being able to be recorded among them as it is exclusively unique to only them and not widespread. These psychics are, however superbly rare, only a handful of them ever recorded through history. A trend among abnormal psychics, however, appears to be a tremendous emotional trigger that acts as the catalyst for their psychic ability. However, these people need to have the capacity to be psychics in the first place, meaning no normal person can become an abnormal psychic, and these people must not have their psychic powers awakened prior. If they do have their psychic powers awakened already, then nothing happens, however if they don't, the intense emotional trigger serves to mutate the psychic abilities into a singular new one entirely. As for the intense emotional triggers, this can either come in the form of extreme desire, or a deep traumatic event. Once an emotional trigger occurs, that person's reality is then superimposed unto the surrounding reality, and is thus replicated as that person's psychic ability. In simpler terms, abnormal psychics can manipulate reality, however this is solely locked to whatever ability they have. An example of an Abnormal Psychic would be someone who felt a particular attachment to board games, perhaps an emotional trigger of immense joy than granting them the ability to create a field where anyone inside must move around according to board-game mechanics and are forced to obey its rules. Another would be someone who felt great anger towards their life-style and wealth, eventually growing until it snaps and it gives them the ability to turn anything they touch into gold. A more traumatic one would be someone who had their family gunned before their eyes then likely being able to replicate guns from thin air and control them to their whims. Playability All Psychics are available at all years. Just use common sense if their power and skill should be in that year or not. It should be noted, however, that Psychic abilities only apply to the Neutral Species, being Human and Māji. Abilities Aura Reading Perception of energy fields surrounding people, places and things. At base this is about 5 meters at best, and can pick up minor to mediocre fields. Higher up it gets much more intense, and can even see through solid objects and be used to pinpoint exact living things. Astral Projection An out-of-body experience in which an astral body becomes separate from the physical body. The user falls unconscious as their spirit is then able to roam in a limited area of 100 meters at base. The only thing they are able to do is watch and roam, being unable to interact with the physical world. They can, however, be sensed, and dealt with accordingly. If an Astral Projection is forcibly dispelled, the user wakes up temporarily shocked and paralyzed, unable to move for the next minute before regaining their senses. Clairvoyance The ability to see what is normally not seen, often on a multi-dimensional sense. That is for people with high trained high-level clairvoyance however, more often than not being used to see higher-leveled and more concealed spirits and demons at base. Boosts the effect of a Divination as well, upping the "sight" of the possible future. Divination Gaining insight into a situation or a possible future event, most commonly through a ritual. One of the more common form of psychic abilities, as the rituals are a dime a dozen for each individual. Ranges from Cleromancy, Clidomancy, Coscinomancy, Hydromancy, Cromniomancy, Dendromancy, Aeromancy, and Alectryomancy. Those are only a few of the bunch however, the number being vastly bigger. Divination is an odd sort as, much like psychic abilities as a whole, some are simply born with more ways to divine, at base typically having 2-4. Talented individuals can teach themselves different forms of divination, the highest recorded amount on a person being near 30 different methods to achieve so. It should be noted, however, this person trained extensively, and on average most psychics that train, even if gifted, won't have more than about 8-12. Dowsing Ability to locate objects, which at base serves to locate mundane household objects. At higher levels, it can be used to pinpoint objects of high power and even ancient artifacts. Works similar to a 6th sense acting as a radar. Empathy The ability to feel other’s emotional feelings or physical pain. At base, comes off as a slight tinge or sense, being felt in a particular direction, while higher levels can fell both as if it's their own. Levitation Bodily levitation and flying, being added to some objects as well. Considered separate and a weaker version Psychokinesis. Can really only lift up small objects about pencil weight, give or take, and carry one's self for a few minutes. Mediumship Communicating with spirits, sometimes even temporarily becoming host for one. At base can see and talk to minor spirits, while higher levels allow possession and can physically interact with spirits. Can also see spirits trails and much higher-leveled hidden spirits that are hiding and won't show themselves. Psychokinesis Ability to manipulate and move objects with the power of thought alone. I.e. picking up a car and throwing it. At base, one can pick up a table or chair, as well as about 5 small objects. Picking up one's self gets trickier, as it requires the necessary force to not crush yourself. Advanced levels can pick up heavier objects and more at once, and even manifest as a slight barrier of force. Elementalkinesis Manipulation of elements with one’s mind alone, pertaining to the four base elements. At base this doesn't to much for each elemental, only lightly being able to control one. Advanced levels are still stuck to that one, but can do it at greater levels. Being born to wield all 4 is extraordinarily rare, and has only ever been recorded a dozen times. Retrocognition Perception of past events are able to be seen with this, often based on location or person. At base, they tend to happen randomly upon contact with objects or people, the intervals of time being random as well. At higher-levels, one may jump back years into an objects or persons life to watch it play from an outside perspective, but pinpointing a specific time is rather difficult. While possible, it would require knowing what event to look for among several, and requires quite a bit of focus to do. Scrying Use of an item to view events from a distance. Mainly with reflective surfaces, such as water and glass. Scrying is a rather high level skill, even at base, showing a desired location or person within 300 meters. At higher levels, this number obviously increases, expanding great distances. Being spied on while scrying is also rather difficult to detect if one isn't specifically trained to pick it up, making it quite effective. However, it does drain the user, especially so if the scrying is interrupted, as such it's time is quite limited, at max only lasting 5 minutes, needing an hour to recharge for each minute. Telepathy Transfer of thoughts between two individuals, the psychic and the target. Can be used one-sidedly to simply read thoughts without being heard as well. Reading thoughts is a high-level skill though, and can be detected if one trained enough is actively looking for it. At base, it can only really be used to communicate with one person at about 20 meters, the range and amount of people increasing over time as one hones it. Clairaudient The ability to hear beyond what is normally capable, being able to pinpoint and hear small noises that are normally impossible to hear, or even hear from a distance, at base around 15 meters. Alternatively, powerful users of this can hear what is normally inaudible, such as ghosts and spirits. Even higher levels can "hear" things before they happen, often creating a rather confusing effect. Boosts the effect of a Divination as well, allowing the possible future to be "heard." Mental Manipulation While sounding powerful, isn't so. This includes confusion and hypnosis. At base, most psychics can only temporarily confuse someone or make them forget where they are, though they will eventually remember shortly after. Higher levels can do this for longer durations of time, and even slightly hypnotize others to get them to do basic commands either by hypnosis itself or having high persuasion. Xenoglossy Ability to speak fluently in another tongue not known to the user simply by being in proximity of someone who does know it. Most forget the language upon leaving the area, but more advanced levels can retain the information. Dream Manipulation Can control one’s own dream for remote viewing, which in less complicated terms means the Psychic can view their own dreams later in the day after having them. More on the advanced side, a powerful psychic can manipulate someone else's dream. An even stronger psychic could cause damage in the dream world to appear outside it. Illusions Can project mental images that fool those in the vicinity. Rather than being a “true” illusion that bends light however, this is an illusion that projects images that aren’t there but rather in someone’s mind, so it can only affect a certain number of people. At base, only really one person can be affected with basic illusions, while higher levels affect more people with more senses besides sight. Teleportation One can instantaneously move from one location to another, along with objects. At base, this is about 5 meters, while higher levels obviously increase the range. More talented psychics can even forcibly teleport people, though this take much effort and skill to pull it off. Technokinesis Ability to manipulate electronics, either using them from a distance or altering their intended use for a new one in some way. This is a more recently discovered Psychic ability with several odd variations, though universally at base simply allow psychics to activate and control electronics such as basic appliances from a distance of ten meters. Complex items such as cyborgs, drones, and Androids are typically too much for many at base, and even higher level ones can't do much against them save stop them from moving. Abnormals Abnormal abilities only truly apply to Abnormal Psychics, and are solely unique to them and them only. As stated earlier, an abnormal psychic would normally have one of the above mentioned 20 abilities, however their intense emotional trigger mutates them and makes it an Abnormal ability, making Abnormal abilities a dime a dozen. Despite how they work in minorly manipulating reality, the abilities still fall under basic psychic parameters and can be dealt with in the same way, having the same limitations and evolutionary process. Psychics Today: For the most part, psychics are regarded as just another odd phenomenon in present day. As most psychics fall under divination, they fall under mundane businesses that help out anyone who can afford it. Other more powerful psychics prefer to flaunt their abilities for positions of power, while others live simple lives devoid of excitement. Really, psychics can be considered as any other group of magical people. Just a tad more peculiar. Trivia * While dowsing is a psychic ability, it may be imitated using a dowsing rod. Category:Lore